Love Conquered
by JenLea
Summary: After losing her husband and daughter in unrelated incidents, Stephanie McMahon tries to find love again.
1. Remembrance

Love Conquered

_Remembrance_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain began to fall as Stephanie McMahon drove home. It splattered against the windshield, leaving long streaks.

_Whoosh-whoosh_ squeaked the windshield wipers. Visibility was slowly getting worse.

A night, much like this one, had taken the life of her husband. Her husband had died because of a disoriented driver.

The shock of the accident had caused her to deliver a very premature baby.

Sydney Baikal lived for exactly two months until she had had a stroke and Stephanie had had taken mercy on her and removed life support.

Stephanie's high-heeled pumps clacked against the wet asphalt. Her large gray house was desolute.

"Wow," she mumbled, opening the door. She recieved a gust of cold, stale air.

_"Paul, put me down!" she squealed._

_"It's a tradition! I've got to carry you over the threshold!" _

Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of the flashback. She hated the happy memories because it reminded her of the pain.

Each room brought memories. This was where he proposed. This was where the baby had been concieved. That was where she got the horrible news.

Slipping her shoes off, her stocking feet sunk into the plush carpeting. She sighed audibly as she adjusted the thermostat and the heater clicked on.

"Hmm," she murmured, finding a letter in a stack of bills. A tea kettle hummed on the stove, water boiling. She slit the letter open and began to read. She smiled and grew teary. It read:  
_3/1/06_

_Dear Stephanie,_

_Before you ask who's sending you this, it's Chris Irvine. How has life been treating you? I'm fine, I guess. _

_Has Paul really been dead two years? It doesn't seem real._

_The reason I'm writing is simple. I'm coming to town and wanted to know if you wanted to get waffles. I remember they're your fav._

_Love ya,_

_Chris_

Chris Irvine? God, she hadn't thought about him in months. She had loved him at one point in time.

She was distracted by the loud ringing of the phone. Leaving the letter on the table, she got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Do you want to be present for the birth of your niece?"

"What?"

"Nidia's in labor."

"Meet you at the hospital,"

She turned the tea kettle off, and ran upstairs. She slipped out of her business suit and into a pair of blue jeans and a form-fitting white t-shirt. On her feet, she wore black leather combat boots.

The rain still fell, as she drove to the hospital. Her windshield wipers swished against her windshield.

The hospital was brightly lit. She had no problem finding it in the heavy rain.

Shane and a highly irritable Nidia stood outside. Stephanie pulled her black sweatshirt on, dashing across the parking lot.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, following them. At first, seeing her sister-in-law pregnant with a doting husband had been pure torture, a reminder of all Stephanie had lost.

"Any clue what you're naming her?" she asked. Shane nodded.

"She is either Savannah Chase, Parker Jade, or Aislinn Kendall." Shane replied. "We want to meet her first,"

"No prob. I'm sure she'll be adorable," Stephanie murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nidia's labor was long and hard. Shane had pushed Stephanie out to get air and food. He knew she was getting jealous.

She found herself outside the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She hadn't been there for two long years. Ever since Syd.

"Pardon me, Ma'm. You look familiar," a woman mumbled. Stephanie turned slowly, finding herself staring into the kind bottle green eyes of a nurse.

"My daughter was here about two years ago. Sydney..."

"Baikal. Yes, I remember her. You never forget your first death," the nurse said. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. I lost Syd two months after I lost my husband," she replied. "Excuse me, I need to get back to my sister-in-law,"

"Bye," the nurse mumbled. Stephanie made her way into the maternity ward. She could hear Nidia moaning.

"Epidural should be taking effect any minute," the anesthisiologist said. Nidia let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Steph, would you write to Aislinn?" Nidia asked, her orange curls damp with perspiration. "It's for a memory book,"

"Oh, sure," Stephanie replied, taking a seat beside her bed. Nidia handed her a composition book. Accepting it, Stephanie grabbed a pen and began to write.

_3/17/06_

_Dear Aislinn,_

_Hi, Little Girl. It's Aunt Stephanie. As I write this, you are forcing your way into the world. Mommy is in a lot of pain but she is doing SO well. _

_I love your daddy. He's my big brother. We grew up together very close. He and Mommy have wanted you for so long. _

_I am one of the few people who have ever seen your daddy cry. Getting you was a long hard struggle. Mommy had four miscarriages before successfully carrying you to term._

_Little One, we can't wait to meet you._

_Love,_

_Aunt Stephanie_

She set her pen down and began to read another letter.

_3/14/06_

_Dear Little Girl,_

_Hello, Baby Girl. This is Grams aka Daddy's Mom aka Linda._

_Aislinn, Parker or Savannah. Personally, I hope they choose Aislinn. It means 'dream' in Irish. I will love you no matter what your name is._

_You are a dream baby. Daddy and Mommy had A LOT of problems, getting and keeping you. Now that you've made it this far, nobody wants to give you back._

_Gramps and I are going to spoil you rotten. You are our second grandbaby. Your cousin, Sydney is in Heaven._

_Love you Baby,_

_Grams_

"It is so weird," Nidia mumbled, cradling her belly. "Aislinn has been with us nine months and I can't wait to meet her. It is so weird,"

"Know what you mean. Do you have any hopes?" Stephanie asked. Nidia nodded.

"I was a stripper, plain and simple. I'm not proud of that fact. I hope Aislinn never has to degrade herself just to survive," she said, rubbing her belly.

"As long as the McMahon family exists, your baby will never want for anything," Stephanie murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The delivery room was alive with action. Everyone was preparing for the birth of the newest McMahon baby.

"Push, Di," Shane urged softly. She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, she pushed. Bracing herself against Stephanie and Shane, she kept pushing.

"Baby's out!" the doctor exclaimer. The delivery room went silent as a loud, lusty wail

filled the air. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Aunt Steffi, cut the cord!" Shane exclaimed, handing her a pair of curved scissors. Slowly, Stephanie cut through the umbilical cord.

"Hi, Aislinn Kendall!" Nidia cooed, accepting the little girl in her arms.

Try as she might, Stephanie just couldn't stay jealous at Shane and Nidia for their beautiful little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like it! I love this story, too!

3 reviews gets chapter 2 up.

JenLea

Read, Review but most of all... ENJOY!


	2. Just as I Remembered

Love Conquered

_Just as I Remembered_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie was on the phone. Technically, she was supposed to be working, but she wasn't.

"Amy, 'sup?" she asked, placing her call on speaker. At least then, she could try to 'work'.

"Can you go nuts from too much bedrest?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"I've been stuck on this damn couch for three weeks!"

"Don't go nuts,"

"Right,"

"Do you know?"

"Another girl, Parker Jade,"

"Are you serious? Aislinn was almost Parker,"

"I know. It's where we got the idea. She may not even be Parker. She could be Ryan Ann, Sienna Faith or even Riley Bryce!"

"Cool, I guess," Sorrow tinged her voice. Despite denying it, it was obvious it got to Stephanie when other people talked about their children.

"Steph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,"

"Huh? You didn't,"

"Do you miss her?"

"Syd?"

"Of course,"

"Every day. She was my precious baby, a miracle, due to some minor infertility issues,"

"Are you crying?"

"Yes," She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. She was embarrassed to realize her mascara had run.

"Don't cry. You're going to make me cry!"

"Okay," The door to Stephanie's office opened slowly. Tom Laughlin, aka Tommy Dreamer, walked in. "Hold on,"

"I have somebody who wants to see you," he murmured, stepping out of the way. Behind him, Chris Irvine walked in. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he was everything she had remembered.

"Ames?"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to call you back,"

"Bye," Amy said, hanging up.

"Chris," she murmured, as he sat beside her. He smiled and she went ... WEAK.

"Steph," he murmured, reaching out to grasp her hand. She accepted it. He loved how soft her hand was. He loved how her hand seemed to fit with his. "God, you're more beautiful than I remember,"

"Thanks," she giggled.

"So, do you want to get those waffles?" he asked.

Stephanie took off early with Chris. She hadn't wanted to leave, but Shane had insisted she leave. He had sensed she had wanted to go. Besides, he hadn't seen her out on a 'date' since the death of her husband.

They shared a simple meal of Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. The sweet, simple meal seemed to make conversation flow. Stephanie couldn't remember when she had ever laughed so much. Chris couldn't remember when he had ever been more smitten with a single woman.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" she asked, running her fingertip down his bare arm. He glanced at her skeptically.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love Conquered Chapter 2 is up! Thank you so much for your support in all my writing.

I am so grateful :)


	3. In the Morning

Love Conquered

_In the Morning_

Disclaimer: I own no one

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie woke up in the tight embrace of someone's arms. Rolling over, she found herself staring into the closed eyes of Chris Irvine.

" 'Bout time," he murmured, keeping his eyes shut. Gently, he tightened his grip on her. "How did you sleep?" She sighed softly.

"Alright, only an hour and a half. Somebody kept me up all night," she teased, feigning rage. Chris caught on.

"How so?" he asked, gently running his hand around her belly. She shivered slightly.

"We got home at six, talked until eight-thirty, ordered a pizza at eight-forty, talked about what we both want out of our relationship 'til eleven. Then, we had adult fun until four. That's when you dragged me into the shower with you." she said, giggling. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so airy, so light. Slowly, Chris opened his eyes. She snickered, like an innocent school girl.

"I don't remember you complaining last night," he remarked, kissing her lips. Her eyes were sparkling, just like they used to. He hadn't seen that sparkle in years.

It was love. That sparkle was only in her eye when she was in love.

"You've got me there," she said, giggling. She shivered in the cool air. Chris tightened his grip on her. "Hungry?"

"Depends on what you mean," he murmured, his eyes lit up with life. She made him feel care-free. He had spent a good portion of time dating and he had yet to find another woman who made him feel the way Stephanie did. He had loved her from the first day.

"Food!" she said, giggling. Gently, he nibbled her neck. "We have time for that later," He loosened his grip on her, and he closed his eyes. Stephanie was crestfallen. Had she said something wrong? What was it?

"Sweetie, I'm leaving this afternoon. I'm going back to Canada at five," he murmured. He was leaving...again? Had last night been nothing but a one-night stand? Why had God allowed her feelings for him to be rekindled? Did God like torturing her? "It's only for six weeks. I've rented an apartment in town,"

"What?" Stephanie had to hear what he was saying again. She didn't want to believe it.

"I've rented an apartment on Greenwich Avenue. It's a one-bedroom, small and pricy. It's better than the alternative," he said. Her heart rate settled back into a normal rhythm. He wasn't leaving her forever! It was a miracle! "What would you like for breakfast?" He got out of bed, and slipped into his boxers.

"Surprise me," she said, wrapping the blanket tightly around her. Once he left, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt like she was betraying the memory of her husband and daughter by falling in love again. She had loved Paul

for five marvelous years. They had created a baby! She had loved him dearly. She missed him every day. If that was the case, why had she fallen in love so easily? Wasn't it supposed to be difficult to fall in love after losing your husband?

Then, she realized it. Once she figured it out and the realization sunk in, she clung to a pillow and wept bitterly.

She had always been in love with Chris. From day one, she had been in love with Chris. She had loved Paul, but she had never been in love with him. How was that possible? Was that wrong? Could she ever make it up to her deceased husband and daughter?

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?" Chris asked, rushing to her. He sat down, putting his arms around her. "Talk to me, Steph,"

"I love you," she sobbed. Rubbing her back, he was baffled. Why was loving him a bad thing? "I've loved you since Day one. I've been in love with you from day one. I was never in love with Paul," Suddenly, Chris realized what had been bothering her. It was so clear.

"Baby Girl, I love you, too." he murmured. She sobbed harder. What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't he make her feel better?

"I can't love you," she sobbed. Chris bit his lower lip, in an effort to stop himself from saying something stupid. Looking at him, she could see his heart was breaking. Taking a deep breath, she continued to cry. "If I love you, that makes me vulnerable. What if you leave? What if you die? I don't want to live without you in my life," Kissing her tears away, Chris rubbed her back.

"Nothing in this life is certain. I don't plan on EVER leaving you of my own free will," he said. "Shh," Her sobs softened to sniffles. "I love you, Baby Girl,"

"I love you,too,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiatus on this story is over! Expect the next chapter in a few days.

Jen


End file.
